


Leather and Lace

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Leather and Lace

James groaned as Teddy crawled down his body, pressing kisses to his bare chest and stomach.

Teddy paused when he got to James's trousers, rubbed his hands over his thighs.

"I can't believe you wore leather trousers just to attract my attention."

"Worked, didn't it?" 

Teddy moved his hand to the very obvious bulge in James's trousers and began stroking him through the leather. 

"Just wait till you see what I've got on underneath." James reached for the zip and watched Teddy's eyes widen when he caught sight of the white lace knickers. 

James would thank Victoire in the morning.


End file.
